


Star Tripping

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin convinces Ray to go star tripping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fun night I had at a friend’s house. We went star tripping in his big backyard (and I was the only one who didn’t do it). I never heard about it before then so I thought it’d be cool to put into a little fic! And of course, there needed to be some fluff. Fluff is good. Enjoy. :)

Darkness surrounded the car as they drove down a back-country road. It was August and despite it being 1:00 AM, the air outside was still a solid 60° in Austin. The air conditioner hummed inside of the car and Ray gazed out the window. “What’s it called again?” he asked, turning his head back to the driver’s seat.

Gavin glanced at him and laughed. “How many times do I have to bloody tell you? It’s called _star tripping_.” He returned his attention to the road. Ray rolled down his window before responding.

“I’m sorry! I’ve never heard of it before. I still don’t get it,” he mumbled, staring at the vast fields around the dirt road and blinking against the moonlight.

“Well stop asking about it, you’ll see when we get there!”

Earlier in the day, Gavin had proposed they go “star tripping”. Ray didn’t understand, and Gavin had to explain it to him. “It’s where one person spins around for thirty seconds while staring at the stars, and then the other person shines a flashlight in their face.” Ray had given him a strange look. Gavin begged to him to agree to it. “You’ll love it, really; I know you will! You just trip out and try not to fall over! I’ll be there to catch you if you need it,” he added with a smile. Ray, of course, couldn’t say no. He still had no clue what it would involve, but he was convinced nonetheless.

Gavin had a spot in mind where he wanted to do it. It was a large grass clearing with no rocks or trees. It was the safest place they could go, assuming they wouldn’t find their own weird way to hurt themselves. They got in Gavin’s car and set out to the spot that was twenty minutes away.

After a few more minutes, they reached the destination and got out of the car. Ray scanned the area. It was so quiet that he felt the need to whisper, even though no one else was around. “Jesus,” he muttered. “This is the emptiest place I’ve ever been.” Gavin smiled and nodded. “Isn’t it great?”

Ray tried to respond but Gavin was already running ahead of him. “Come on! I can’t wait!” He smiled at Gavin’s excitement and started running after him.

Gavin stopped in place, causing Ray to run into him. He let out a startled noise but managed not to fall over. “Calm down, Ray!” he teased. Ray smirked. “Gee, _sorry_ , Gav!”

“Alright, let’s do this.” Gavin pulled a big flashlight out of the bag they’d brought with them. Ray eyed him nervously.

“Why don’t you go first? So I can just see what happens,” he offered. Gavin shrugged. “Fine,” he agreed before handing Ray the flashlight. “So you count to thirty, and when you reach thirty, flash the light in my eyes.”

Ray nodded hesitantly. “Out loud, or…?”

Gavin had already started spinning in place. “Do whatever your little heart desires!” he exclaimed as he focused on one star. Ray cleared his throat and started counting.

“…Twenty-eight… Twenty-nine… Thirty!” Ray brought the flashlight up and switched it on in Gavin’s face. Gavin screamed and his pupils suffered against the light. He fell to the ground after a few weak spins and started to roll around.

“What the hell!” Ray shouted. He ran to kneel by Gavin’s rolling body. Gavin continued to make loud noises until he finally settled down.

“Fuck,” Ray muttered. “I thought you were dying!”

Gavin laughed at him. “It was fun!” Ray had trouble finding this to be true but he side-smiled at Gavin’s wide grin. “Yeah?” he asked.

Gavin nodded from underneath the boy’s face. “Your turn!” he shouted with an even larger grin. He stood up quickly and held a hand out to Ray, who was still kneeling where Gavin had previously been. Ray sighed and let Gavin pull him up.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked with an innocent smile. Gavin nodded excitedly and snatched the flashlight out of his hand. “Spin!”

Ray found a bright star to look at and started spinning around. “This is hard!” he admitted as he tried not to fall over with his movement. Gavin chuckled and watched him.

“Wait, why are you not counting?” Ray asked suspiciously while still focused on the star.

“You don’t _have_ to count out loud, silly,” Gavin informed him. “It’s more fun this way!”

Ray let out a small whimper and Gavin continued to watch him in silence. After what felt like forever to him, Gavin shouted, “ **THIRTY!** ” and shined the light right into Ray’s eyes.

Ray shouted in response and grabbed at the air before he inevitably fell down. Gavin laughed hysterically and bent down next to Ray. He clutched his eyes. “F-Fuck!” he stammered. Gavin still laughed but put his hand on Ray’s arm sympathetically while he laid on the ground.

“You alright?” he let out between laughs. Ray finally composed himself and smiled up at Gavin. The look made Gavin’s heart stop for a second and his laughter faded.

They continued the eye contact for a lingering moment before Ray broke the silence. “That _was_ fun,” he admitted, and they both started laughing again.

Gavin stopped their laughter by leaning down and kissing him. Ray smiled and snaked his fingers through the boy’s hair. Gavin supported himself with his forearm as he was pulled into the kiss. He rested his available hand on Ray’s hip. Ray teased him and bit his lip before breaking the kiss.

Gavin stole one last kiss before resting his head on Ray’s chest. Ray beamed and stared up at the sky, finding the one he had focused on earlier. Gavin closed his eyes and felt his heart beat along with Ray’s. His head rose and sank along with Ray’s breaths. “Did you like it, Ray?” he mumbled.

Ray smiled down at him and ran his thumb along Gavin’s jawline. Gavin smiled at the touch and buried his face further into Ray’s chest.

“I loved it, Gav. I knew I would.”


End file.
